Races of Sanctum
Details for each race will reveal mechanical and thematic changes from source material. Several races are entirely unique. Note that there are no "half" races in-setting. Each race is (somewhat mysteriously) unable to reproduce with any save their own. Dwarves - Sanctum is home to three subraces of dwarf: Old World Dwarves - Stern and hardy traditionalists, the Dwarves of the Old World forge their place in the new with unmitigated resolve. (Thematically altered, but mechanically identical to the Mountain Dwarf subrace) Delvers - Subterranean-dwelling gemsmiths and mystics, the Delvers are slow to trust and quick to avenge any perceived slight. (Thematic and mechanical overhaul to the Duergar subrace) Vidria - Beardless craftsmen of the sands, the Vidria have abandoned the underground for a new life beneath the punishing desert sun. (Thematic and mechanical overhaul to the Hill Dwarf subrace) Elves - Sanctum is home to three subraces of elf: Candleheart '- Wandering diplomats and storytellers, the Candleheart seek to strengthen the bonds between existing civilizations and reclaim their own lost heritage. ''(Unique subrace) 'Scion '- Selectively bred for intellect and appearance, The Scion consider themselves the only "true" Elves, and busy themselves with cataloging all knowledge in existence. (Thematic and mechanical overhaul to the High Elf subrace) 'Sylvan '- Savage and unyielding, the Sylvan Elves are the self-appointed guardians of Sanctum's forests. (Thematically altered, but mechanically identical to the Wood Elf subrace) '''Gnomes - Sanctum is home to two subraces of gnome: Gnome - Innovators and free thinkers, the Gnomes of Sanctum are both loved and hated for their transcendence of tradition. (Thematically altered, but mechanically identical to the Rock Gnome subrace) Gjallar - Hidden defenders empowered by the cold, the Gjallar stand silent vigil over the communities of Midgard. (Thematic and mechanical overhaul to both the Forest and Svirfneblin subraces) Humans - Relentlessly adaptable and industrious, the Humans of Sanctum are responsible for some of its greatest achievements and an ample share of its greatest failures. While too diverse a race to be considered truly Unbroken, no subraces of Human are currently known. (Thematically altered but mechanically identical to the Human race) Orcs - Uplifted from their brutal tribalist roots, the Orcs of Sanctum seek to reconcile the fury of their blood with their newfound reason and clarity. Like humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes, Orcs were brought to Sanctum under the auspices of many now-extinguished worlds and pantheons. Though they all share similar traits, they are too diverse a race to be considered Unbroken. (Thematic and mechanical overhaul to the Half-Orc subrace) Empyreans - Sharing the bloodline of a divine servant, these demihumans bear the indelible mark of the deity their ancestor serves. All deities save Hel empower divine servants that can reproduce with mortals. This is rarely sanctioned by their governing deity, and the lives of Empyreans are far from charmed as a result. The Unbroken Races - These races have experienced no change in their form since their resettlement (or creation) on Sanctum. They have endured the predations of The Reaping intact where other races splintered and evolved. This is both a sign of strength and something of a weakness. These races do not adapt, no matter the circumstance. The Folk (the term "Halfling" is not used in-setting) - Created by the Goddess Danu, this diminutive but persistent people have been sent into the world as ambassadors of fellowship and goodwill, preserving many of Sanctum's agricultural centers. (Thematic and Mechanical overhaul to the Lightfoot Halfling subrace) Ab Anima '- The result of necromantic and mechanical efforts to forge a weapon devoid of divine spark, the Ab Anima woke to sapience nearly deaf to the word of the gods. ''(Unique subrace) '''Incirrata - Aquatic messengers forced ashore with the death of Poseidon, the Incirrata seek to reclaim the seas from the chaos that has overwhelmed them. (Unique subrace) Sobekite - Born of a long-ago pact with the God Sobek, these reptilian dealmakers seek to bind the world together in a network of obligation they alone understand and oversee. (Thematic and Mechanical overhaul to the Green Dragonborn subrace) Anuket - Created by the Goddess Astraea to balance the actions of Sobek, the Anuket are renowned healers and spiritual leaders. (Thematic and Mechanical overhaul to the Silver Dragonborn subrace) 'Oneiroi '- Neither Fey nor Nightmare, this strange and rare people are the newest to Sanctum. Born of the unformed essence of The Morpheum, they resisted the Plane's ancient laws and forged their own identities free of the influence of mortal and immortal minds upon the Dreaming. (Thematic and Mechanical overhaul to the Changeling subrace)